Pirates!
by The Next Marauder
Summary: AU. It’s 1856 and our favourite band of trouble makers are sailing the high seas. But what if James had a secret big enough to send him and his faithful crew into serious danger? LJ, please RR! Rated for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters you recognise, and some of the ones you don't. I also do not own the ship, although i'd like to.

**Dedication:** Dedicated to the pirates of old, because even though they were mostly bad people, I have to admit they really are facinating.

**A/N: **I love fics that are set somewhere other than the magical world, and I have no idea why. I've had this idea for a while, and i've hand written at least up to Chapter 8, but i'm on holidays and I cracked so I could let my friend, Prongs, read this, as she has been wanting to fow a while...

* * *

A strong wind filled the sails and sent the ship fast in an easterly direction. They were making good speed, and would probably be at their destination a good few days before predicted.

The dark mahogany wood of the rails and sides sparkled in the morning sunshine. Light reflected off the small waves in the sea and created butterflies of light that flew and danced around the ship's cream sails that were stretched forward with the power of the wind. Dolphins found a place to swim at the bow of the boat, and those who were up in the rigging, or taking a rest found much pleasure in watching them as they erupted from the water every now and again in a burst of sparkling diamond water.

The water shone brightly and the light turquoise colour underneath was all that spanned for miles around the ship, and was the only indicator that this was not a cold place, but more a tropical climate.

Carved at the front of the magnificent vessel was an angel, with a dove perched in her outstretched hands, as she leant out over the ocean. Above the crow's nest was a flag fluttering high in the wind. Rather ragged at the edges the flag did not deter from the message it gave of. Pirates. The white skull and crossed bones stood out sarky against the slightly faded black of the material, and was a warning for all ships sailing around that many of the crew wouldn't take mercy.

The captain stood at the wheel, dressed rather impressively with a triangular hat jammed on his head. Out from under the hat one could glimpse at uncontrollable hair that stuck out at odd angles, and was the deepest black. He wore a look of mixed frustration and confidence on his face, as if battling a hard decision inside his head.

Many people aboard made frequent exclamations at the speed they were travelling – they had never seen the ship sail this fast towards her target before. But this fact did not make the captain any less hard on his crew, he still had them working as hard as possible, and none complained because although they were used to it they also knew that they would be rewarded with a hearty dinner that night. The captain had just summoned the entire crew onto the deck for a meeting, about a topic unknown to all but him.

They gathered below the balcony on which above their captain was securing the wheel and walking over to talk to them. Some would have described the group of almost seventy five men standing on the deck as a bunch of ragged thieves. Some may have described them as flea bitten sea dogs. Others may have described them as hardened criminals. But then some people may have called them heroes. Others may have regarded them as men who made their own keep, and followed their passion of the open sea. They just called each other friends.

"Gents," the captain called over the faint whistling of the wind as it zoomed around the rigging. His hands grasped the wooden balcony and found the worn space where his hands had rested many times before as he looked down at his faithful crew. A crew that had seen him through many dangers. Dangers that would have sent more cowardice men running for cover only made his crew quiver in excitement.

"It seems we have a stow away."

Silence fell as the crew looked at one another with puzzled expressions on their faces. The captain frowned as the wind ruffled the hair poking out from under his hat. "There is in fact," he continued, "a woman on board."

Once again silence fell, but not for long. The first mate burst out laughing. "Sorry captain," he said, a chuckle sustaining in his voice. "But I do believe you've finally cracked!"

The captain smirked. "Hold your tongue Black, or use it to swab the decks," he called back. The first mate's chuckles died down but a grin was still plasters over his handsome face. He was a tall man with rather long dark hair that was platted at the back to keep it out of his face. His smile showed a full set of rather white teeth, a rare thing for a pirate to own. His shirt had a few small holes, and was rather baggy but it seemed to suit him, as did the dark trousers he wore.

"But no one here could be a woman!" someone shouted out. "We've naught taken on a crew member since Tortooga many a month ago!"

"That is true," the captain said, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. "This woman has lived with us for a long time and has so far managed to avoid detection. I commend her for staying among us so long without being fond out!"

His eyes travelled around the crowd below him and he found the one he was looking for. The read hair always gave a great advantage for onlookers. His eyes danced away, not letting his gaze linger for long.

"I do know exactly who this woman is," he announced, rather proudly.

A murmur ran through the crew. This certainly wasn't one of the captain's eccentric jokes – this was real. Having a woman aboard was a reality!

"And I'm asking," continued the captain, "That she come to see me before noon tomorrow." He paused. "That is all, now back to work, we're making hast!"

He walked across the deck to the ship's wheel and placed his hands on it.

That was where he belonged.

At the wheel of his magnificent ship _The Patronus_ with his faithful crew working around him.

"Do you really think it will work? Do you think she'll speak up?" asked a voice to his right.

"I have no doubt that she won't. In fact, I know she won't," the captain said, his smile returning.

"You always were one for the ladies, James," his first mate said with a chuckle.

"As are you Sirius, as are you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm sorry!! ducks from rubbish being hurled I'd prattle on about all of the distractions and stuff, but that would just bored you. But school finishes in exactly 8 days, and although I'll be working a lot on the holidays I'll still have tons of time to write. I think you'd have to fain the SOSE department at my school (long story) and my new fish, James and Sirius, for this update. All hail the fantails in the fishbowl.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters you recognize, and some of the ones you don't. I also do not own the ship, although I'd like to.

**Dedication:** Dedicated to the pirates of old, because even though they were mostly bad people, I have to admit they really are fascinating.

* * *

"Fetch Lupin for me," James called to his cabin boy.

The captain was in a bad mood – today had not been a good day. The wind had died down completely, and he was getting frustrated. A small smile played over his lips as he thought of the female stow away and the fact that, as he predicted, she had not turned herself in.

Lupin strode through the door. "Peter said you wanted to see me captain," he said.

"Yes, how far are we from Tortooga?" James asked brightly.

"Umm, about five days in a southern direction. But Captain, why change course? We're almost at our destination."

"It seems that I must change my plans to accommodate to a much larger need," James stated mysteriously. Lupin frowned slightly and turned to leave. "Oh and Remus?" James asked. Remus turned around slowly. "I've heard word that Malfoy will be there, "The captain said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Very well captain," Remus said, half smiling too, and he left quietly. Being the navigator for the ship, he was used to the eccentric captain's quirks and his knack for attracting trouble. He understood why James was rather excited about the prospect of Malfoy being there. The two were sworn mortal enemies, and James took every chance to have some kind of duel with Malfoy.

Malfoy was the captain of _The Serpent_, a ship that was entirely black, sails and all. Remus had sat around the table many times listening to James and Sirius crack jokes that Malfoy should spend his plunder on a new haircut or something to make him look better instead of having his ship painted black.

Remus personally thought that the blackness of _The Serpent_ reflected the blackness in its crew's hearts. He knew most people thought that pirates had no feeling and they were all evil, but he knew the crew of _The Serpent_ were the only evil crew of Pirates. Sure all the crew of _The Patronus_ stole and plundered, but they only killed people in self defence. The crew of _The Serpent_ killed for the fun of it.

He climbed the wooden stairs and emerged onto the deck, taking in a sniff of the sea air. Some described their life as the best – full of adventure for those of the brave hearted; others called it the worst, saying it could only end in the hanged man's noose. Everyone had to admit that it was a risk, but also that it was worth it. If you were a good pirate avoiding was the noose was easy enough anyway.

He walked across the deck and leapt up a second set of stairs two at a time. When he reached the top deck where Sirius was at the wheel he told him of the captain's new plans. "Captain's called for a change of course," he told him. "We're changing our heading to Tortooga."

"Sodding hell! He can never makeup his mind! Why the sudden change of heart?" Sirius asked.

"No idea. Some cryptic riddle about issues and needing to go to Tortooga." Remus smiled. "Oh and he did mention Malfoy was going to be there," he said with the air of someone commenting on the weather.

"Did he now?" asked Sirius with a grin. "Tortooga it is then."

He gave a few shouts, ordering the crew to get ready to change direction. Slowly he turned the ship's wheel and the ship obliged, moving around to the right. Suddenly the sails filled with wind and the ship picked up speed.

"Tortooga here we come," said Sirius with a smile. Remus clapped him on the back and ran over to the rigging to take his shift in the crow's nest.

* * *

James sat at his desk and moved all of the documents on it to the right. He suddenly decided he didn't want them there, so he moved them back to the left.

No. That wasn't right either.

He was spared from the agonising decision of where he should put them by a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, leaning back in his chair.

A group of about six men in the crew came in. Some where looking tired, but they all had the same curious expression on their faces.

"What can I do for you?" James asked pleasantly.

"Well captain," said the one at the front who was about half a foot taller than the others. "We was just wondering…well…has the woman in the crew come to see you yet?" The others nodded; some eagerly, others slightly fearfully.

"Were you now?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow. His eyes looked from man to man, until his eyes rested on one standing at the back. How daring and smart! He definitely did not expect this member of his crew to be doing this. But, he had to admit, it really was the perfect cover. His eyes travelled back to the leader of this little 'gang'.

"Well as a matter of fact she has indeed come to see me," he said, trying hard not to show that he was lying. "She came to see me early this morning. Is that all?" he asked politely.

"Err, yes captain," the leader said and then turned to leave. The rest of the group turned and started to follow him.

"Evans," James said rather loudly. One stopped and turned around as the others left.

"Yes captain?"

"I trust you'll be ready for first look out duty tonight?" James asked. "We're getting close to Tortooga and we'll need your sharp eyes."

"Yes captain," Evans said, and then slowly walked out of the captain's quarters.

Yes, a daring and smart move indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** If you haven't picked up the clues now and realised what was going on and who she is, then no offence but you're a bit slow... 


End file.
